The Black Fairy's Song
by Badass154
Summary: Hello, welcome, greetings. This is my story of a young man, a wizard with music in his veins and his guitar in their adventures with a certain guild in a certain town. He is no more than a small sound in a big world but soon his noise shall be heard. His voice will make a difference. Sound is his life, music is his soul, and his magic is what has brought him to FAIRY TAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome, greetings. This is my story of a young man, a wizard with music in his veins and his guitar in their adventures with a certain guild in a certain town. He is no more than a small sound in a big world but soon his noise shall be heard. His voice will make a difference. Sound is his life, music is his soul, and his magic is what has brought him to...**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for even looking I have reached a writer's block with my other stories. Yours faithfully Thebadasswordswinger154  
**

 **Character profile**

 **Name: Mist Song**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 13**

 **Height: 4 foot 10 inches**

 **Weight: 100 pounds**

 **Hair: shoulder length orange hair**

 **Eyes: Clear blood ruby red.**

 **Clothes: Black leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, red muscle shirt, Black head band with the words "LET'S ROCK" on it in gold, black jeans and black combat boats.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Black music  
**

 **First person pov from oc pov  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As I ran to Oshibana station to see the commotion I forced my way to the front of the crowd To ask what's happening in the station by asking the employees. "Hey what's going on?" asked a red headed to one of the men before I could

"Why should I tell you lady?" he asked before he was knocked out by a headbutt.

"Hey perhaps you should tell them why you need to know." I suggested.

"What's going on?" She asked the next person.

"She ignored you." said a black haired teen in a white coat.

"Yeah," I said then I saw a blond hair girl with him carrying a pink haired boy in a white scarf and black vest who appeared terribly sick but what caught my eye was their tattoos, a red one on his shoulder and a pink one on her hand, "Your from fairy tail." I say with surprise.

"Yeah we are," Said the blond girl.

"Then your dealing with a threat?" I ask.

"Yes Eisenwald." said the black haired boy.

"I'm sensing powerful music magic," I said.

"Your a wizard." they say with surprise.

"Yeah but um..." I start to say.

"You not part of a guild," the girl guesses.

Then the redhead come back to inform her friends of the situation and the run in to the station and I follow them.

"A army platoon went in and hasn't returned yet." Said the red head as we ran in.

"What about the Eisenwald guild." asked the black haired boy.

"They haven't come out either! They might be fighting inside." said redhead.

"They aren't fighting." I say.

"How do you know." she asked.

"I don't here the music of battle." Is my reply

"Eh?" asked blondie.

"I'm the music wizard Tyrant Note, Mist Song."

"Oh I know who you are your a freelance wizard, I'm Lucy." said Lucy as she carried the pink haired boy, "and this is Natsu."

"I'm Gray." said Gray, "and that's Erza"

As we plowed trough the station we came across the defeated army unit. "Don't worry I can hear the sound of their souls songs." I say as I requip my magic guitar.

"Yes they were fighting an entire guild..." said Erza.

"So all of the enemies were wizards." I finish for her.

"Yes that's a right. A squad of shoulders would not stand a chance." She said.

"Let's hurry! the platform is this way!" yelled Gray

As we ran onto the platform we saw a large group of fifty, sixty people with one person sitting on top of the train hold a scythe and a flute giving of a twisted soul song even though it wasn't being played. the man was wearing the bottom half of a robe and a gray blue scarf, there were wind like tattoos on his upper body and his white hair was spiked in the back while half of his bangs covered his left eye, the he spoke **"I knew that you'd come... Fairy Tail."**

* * *

 **And cliffhanger, what will happen... oh wait you've watch the anime and may have read the manga. Oh well I'll keep writing this story cause its fun I'm think of a oc x Wendy Pairing later on but Carla might get in the way, oh who am I kidding of course that's what I will do. but you tell me what pairings you want.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi welcome to my second chapter. Sorry for the short first chapter. I really hope that you enjoy and I just realized that I forgot Happy in it. That makes me sad, oh well here's the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the awesome characters but I wish did because I would conform Gale.  
**

* * *

 **Last Time...  
**

 **our heroes have reached Oshibana station...**

 **and have encountered the dark guild Eisenwald...**

 **how will our young musician handle it...**

 **but one thing is certain someone will face the music!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No fighting yet.  
**

 **Mist pov**

" **I knew that you'd come... Fairy Tail.** " said Erigor from his perch on the train.

"Wh- What's with all the people...?" asked Lucy as her body was covered in sweat.

"I've been waiting for." Erigor said with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"So your Erigor huh?" asked Erza.

"The songs of their souls are twisted," I said.

"What's with all this soul songs?" Gray asks me.

"My magic," I state.

"Huh...? I've seen the chick in armor before..." said a man with whiskers on his face and black hair who stood next to a fat short man with green hair.

"I get it. So you're the one who figured out our plan...?" the fat green haired man said.

"NATSU WAKE UP! THIS IS THE JOB!" yelled Lucy as she shakes him trying to wake up.

"It won't work! He went from the train to the magic four-wheeler car to Lucy!" exclaimed Happy.

"Your counting me as a moving vehicle?!" Snapped Lucy at the blue cat.

" **You Flies...! It's because of you that I...** " Said a really angry man with a whit coat and his hair was black.

"Calm down Kage!" said a man in a black and yellow hood.

"Mm... that voice..." said Natsu in his dazed state.

"What are you filth after?" Demanded Erza. "What happens to you next depends on your answer."

" **We just want to play.** " said Erigor, " **We're not getting work so we've got all the time in the world on our hands.** "

The Eisenwald guild wizards begin to laugh madly at us. " **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"You don't get it yet do you?"** Erigor said as he flew up in the air, **"There's something special about this station in particular."**

"He's flying!" exclaimed a very surprised Lucy.

"It's wind magic!" Informed Happy.

"What's so special about this particular station... oh crap you don't mean to actually..." I say as stepping back away from him as he floats to the speakers.

"The station?" Asked a very confused Erza.

 **"BUZZZ!"** Said Erigor as he clanked his arm a against the speaker.

 _ **"YOU'RE PLANNING ON BROADCASTING THE LULLABY SONG?!"**_ Both Erza and I yelled but I had a voice crack in the middle of broadcasting.

"HUH?" yelled Lucy.

"What's that?!" Yelled Gray.

" **BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** " Laughed the insane man who calls himself the Death God.

 **"I'd say that there's a large mob of several hundred... no several thousand of fools who have gather to see what's happening! And If I play loud enough the melody of death could spread throughout entire town!"** Erigor boasted to all of us.

"Are you talking about indiscriminate mass murder?!" Howled Erza her anger seething.

"Are you insane?!" I roared at this man... no not a man... a monster.

 **"This is a purge... of the people who do not realize that there are those who have had our rights stolen away from us!"** He spoke as he bent backwards towards us, **"They tout their own RIGHTS and work only to preserve their pitiful meaningless way of life. I'm going to purge this world of fools!"** He is now completely bent back wards as he continues his monologue, **"It's a sin to live your live with out knowing of the true injustice of this unfair world!"** A evil smile worthy of the devil himself was drawn upon his sickening face, **" And so the death good will deliver your punishment!"** he flew up to I higher ledge and sat there, **"A punishment we know as DEATH!"**

"You won't get your rights to work back at all by doing this!" yelled Lucy, "When really it is your own fault that you lost them in the first place! You guys really are appalling!"

 **"We haven't come here for our right to work. We came for our right to RULE! When we're in charge, we shall wipe the past away and rule the future!"** Erigor declared.

"What are you morons? Monsters?!" I shout.

"Too bad for you... little Fairy Tail Flies.." shouted Kage in a crouched position as his shadow raced towards us.

"SHADOW MAGIC!" I warn the others.

"That voice!" Natsu said as he woke up.

"Because your going to die with out ever seeing our glorious new dark age!" Screamed Kage as who sent a deadly shadow hand towards Lucy past Gray, Erza and me.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Erza as she turned to try and stop it.

"So it is you!" yelled Natsu as he got up and destroyed the shadow hand with his forearm on fire.

"You..." said Kage as Erza smiled happily at Natsu while Gray and I let a sigh of relive out.

"He's back!" Exclaimed Lucy with a slight blush on her cheeks but Erigor was not impressed.

"This time were fighting on solid ground buddy I'll burn you to a crisp!" Yelled Natsu as smoke came of of his arm.

All of Eisenwald gave us intense glares.

"Huh? There's a whole bunch of them!" said Natsu.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I say to my self as I readied my guitar for my first note.

"They are all our enemies Natsu! Fight them! yelled Lucy.

"Then Let's Rock the house!" I yell.

 **Erigor pov**

 ** _'You flies fell for our trap didn't you? Fairy Tail!"_** I thought as I looked down upon them, _**'I've had to make a few adjustments... but this was in the plan from the start! there are a certain group of people who must hear my tune... the people who must die by my hands!'**_

* * *

 **Well that was fun writing this story but two chapters in two days I'm on a major roll with this story. Just so that you know I am working from both the manga and anime. but this is a great story so far in my eyes but tell me what you think. Be honest with me cause I want to know how I can improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi welcome to my third chapter in this fantastic story but you haven't told me what you think. Please tell me I won't bite, much. I'm writing this story for you and so your support would be loved so much. Also tell me what's your favorite villain in fairy tail so that I can make their fight all the more epic.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the awesome characters but I wish did because I would conform NaLu.  
**

 **Now to the story but you've probibly already started reading it so there is no point to this... or is there!? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
**

Normal

 **Shouting angrily or loudly  
**

 _ **spells/attacks**_

 _thinking  
_

 _Telepathy_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Let's Rock, Music Dragon and Titania dance to the music of battle.  
**

 **Mist Point of view  
**

"Huh? There's a whole bunch Of them!" stated a wide eyed Natsu.

"They're enemies! They're all enemies!" Lucy told /yelled at him.

"Then let's rock the house!" I said as I readied to play my guitar.

"Hmp! All right!" replied Natsu

"We are Fairy Tail's most powerful team that has ever existed!" exclaimed Lucy, "Prepare to lose badly!"

"And what can you do Lucy? you talking a lot of smack for one with such a weak soul song?" I ask.

"SHUT UP!" she yells at me.

"Remember I don't have to worry about your guilds rep." I snap back, "I can make you seem like the weakest guild by taking your strongest out!"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Erza.

"Yes it is but let's save it for after this whole thing." I say with a grin.

 **"HEY I'M FIGHTING HER WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD!"** Natsu yelled angrly at me

"Then I'll take you both on at once." she said.

I turned to look at them and I saw gray sweating buckets. "Sure! I'm fired up now!" both me and Natsu yelled him a bit more enthusiastic.

 **"YOU TAKE IT FROM HERE MEN."** Exclaimed Erigor, **" I'LL JUST GO PLAY THE FLUTE."** He then toke to the air again going to the window. **"Show these no-name Fairy Tail flies... the dark power of the dark guild EISENWALD!"** He called out his men before crashing trough the window raining broken glass down upon us.

"Are you running away Erigor!?" Demanded Erza as she bellowed her mighty shout at the Death God.

 **"Fuck! Dammit!"** Cursed Gray as he looked at the hole where Erigor had made his exist, "He's gone into the other block!"

 **"NATSU! GRAY!** " Erza roared at said males **"YOU TWO GO AFTER HIM! NOW!"**

"Huh?!" said both startled Fairies who had been mentioned.

"If you can unite you powers and ability's... then not even not even Erigor the Death God would be able to defeat the two of you!" she explained rather loudly.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm..." hummed the two of them.

"Lucy, Mist and I will find a way to manage things here!" said Erza as she stared the dark guild down.

"Find a way... two girls and a kid with a superiority complex against all of them... a entire dark guild!?" whined Lucy.

"I do not have a superiority complex! I am superior!" I snap at her.

"Erigor Intends to use this station in order to broadcast the cursed mass murder spell song!" explained Erza still rather loudly, "We have to do everything we can to prevent that from happening!" As she and been explain this the two of them had been giving each other menacing glares. **"** **Are you two listening to me!?"** she then demanded as she looked at at them again, but they were acting like best of friends for some reason.

 **"O-Of course we are!"** the both yelled at the same time with their arms around each other, but the sweat that covered their faces told a different story that she didn't catch on to.

 **"THEN GO!"** She the hollered at them

 **"AYE** **AYE!"** The two of them yelled together as they ran away.

"And the most powerful team breaks up," said a Lucy close ta being traumatized.

"Two of the ran away." called out a random member of Eisenwald.

"Maybe they're trying to go run after Erigor!" suggested another.

"Leave them to me!" Called out the black and yellow hooded jacket man said as he raised his hand a black ribbons on each of his hands grasped the railing and pulled him up to it, "I the great Rayule will stop them! I'll kill them and be right back!" he boasted as he kept climbing.

 **"I'm going too! I've got a score to settle with the pink haired guy!"** The one named Kage yelled a little to loudly.

"Would you look at that Rayule and Kage have gone off their rails! I don't get it! Dancing with these pretty little girls is going to be so much more fun! As well as stomping in that kids face but I don't think he's one of the Fairy Tail flies? Right Karacka?" Said whisker face to the fat green haired man now named Karacka.

"They're doing it to help the mission! That's a whole lot more important than what you like and don't like Byard." snapped Karacka at his guild mate.

"Once we wipe out these scoundrels we shall also go in search of Erigor." Erza told us.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh hell yes I've had a spell I've been wanting to try out but I haven't had the need for it!" I yelled already strumming my guitar.

"What can to little girls and a kid do?" exclaimed Byard, "But they're two pretty little girls, right guys?"

"It'd be a shame to kill them!" yelled a unnamed member #1.

"Let's capture them and sell them!" exclaimed unnamed member #2.

"Wait Wait! that will only be after they do a fairy strip show and lap dance for us! But let's just kill the wanna be punk kid." Shouted unnamed member#3 with hearts for his eyes.

 **"HYA** **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!' laughed the black wizards.**

 **(Engage the most epic fight music you know)**

"Oh fuck off will ya!" I shout channeling my anger into magic power.

 **"YOU SLIME!"** Erza said as she channeled magic into her hand for a requip.

"Being so cute is a curse right?" asked Lucy as she stared in to space as happy tried to bring her back.

"Lucy! Come back to reality!" is what the cat said.

 **"Let just one more insult to the Fairy Tail guild slip pass your lips..."** she said as she requiped her sword into her hand, **"...and I can't promise that you will be able to see the end of today or wake up tomorrow!"**

"She brought out her sword!" lucy yelled with surprise **"Her magic sword!"**

 **"That's no big deal!"**

 **"We've got magic swords all over our guild right guys!"**

 **"Let's peel off her armor guys!"**

 **"And skin the kid!"**

 **"Oh yeah now we're getting to the good part!"** I shout as I run forward with her taking my guitar by the neck and swinging it like a bat into a guy's stomach but before it hit it breaks the sound barrier collapsing the sound waves around it creating a sonic boom that it turned all of the glass in the room into shards and forced the guitar into him crushing his guts and breaking his bones as blood came out of his mouth knocking him out, as Erza quickly slashed trough multiple enemies mixing their blood's with their unconcious friend's.

I then readied a spell, my breath attack, _**"Music Dragon ROAR!"**_ a visible cone of sound trained out of my mouth, my attack wiped out an large amount of their guild deafening everyone but me Erza and Lucy.

 **"He's a Dragon Slayer!"** Lucy Yelled in surprise.

"Tsk! Let's see how the two of you handle projectile magic!" yelled yet another random member of Eisenwald as he blasted both of us.

Erza then requiped a spear to slash the blast. while dodged it for it to hit one of his guild mates.

"Wha-" he yelled before Erza wiped him out with her spear.

"A spear?!" said a startled Lucy.

She the requiped to twin swords which Byrad said the obvious by saying, "Now she's wielding twin swords?!"

"AN AXE?!" yelled another member as he was taken out.

I play a massive power chord, _**"Music** **Dragon: Tyrant song: Deaf!"**_

 **"AHHHHH! I CAN'T HEAR!"** yelled half of the dark guild with blood pouring out of their ears. **  
**

"How can this woman requip so quickly?" asked an Eisenwald wizard.

"What kind of magic is this kid using!? Music wizards are normally easy picking?!" demanded another.

"Requip?" asked Lucy.

"Magic weaponry is much like your celestial spirits, Lucy. They are stored in a different dimension and then called forth," explained Happy, "to change out one of these weapons is know as a 'requip'." he said as Erza requiped to a giant two handed sword.

"Really? That's quite amazing?" said a shocked Lucy.

"Actually Erza's most truly amazing point comes next." said Happy with a look of anticipation.

"Huh?" asked a confused Lucy.

"Erza?" asked Karacka.

"There is still this many still left standing?" She asked herself, **"This is too much trouble!"** she said as her hair billowed out behind her and her armor started to disappear, **"I'll clean them out with one clear sweep!"**

"Whoa! It's like her armor is vanishing!" exclaimed a perverted member of Eisenwald.

"Oh yeah..." said several members.

"Is it a seduction attack?!" asked Lucy as smoke formed around Erza's form, and as it cleared I saw a armored hand and leg come clear of the smoke created from the magic.

"The standard wizard swordsman can only requip their weapons during a battle." Happy said as I saw her new out ling in the smoke, "But Erza can requip her armor for 'wizard armor' that can enhance her abilities! That is Erza's magic! **THE KNIGHT!"** she was wearing a set of armor that consisted large silver wings on her back silver gauntlets on her hands, a long white skirt with large metal plates over it, armored boots made of silver, her midriff was exposed while her breasts were barely covered. with feather like pieces of metal. She held two identical swords in her hands and there were 15 swords of the same make behind her

"Heaven wheel armor huh? Well the the song of battle just got interesting. **Now I'm ready to really rock!** " is say as I grip my guitar tighter.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger again huh, but I wanted to get it up soon for you guys this took way longer then the other two but I'm a busy guy in the second half of the week. follow and review okay bye.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi welcome to my forth chapter in this series please tell me what you think I'm begging you guys, I don't want to write a story that no one likes... please.  
**

 **I'm following manga Canon mostly for this story, but anime descriptions for the characters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the awesome characters but I wish did because I would conform GrVia  
**

"Normal"

 **"Shouting angrily or loudly"  
**

 _ **"spells/attacks"**_

 _'thinking'  
_

 _'Telepathy'_

* * *

 **This a complete spell list for Mist song  
**

 _ **Music Dragon Roar**_

 _ **Music Dragon Sonic Iron Fist**_

 _ **Music Dragon Super Sonic wing attack**_

 _ **Music Dragon Mach Talon**_

 _ **Take the songs of my left hand... and the songs of my right hand... and when you bring them together... this is what you get... Music Dragon SUPER SONIC BRILLIANT EXPLOSION!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Deaf**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Blind**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Silent**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Freeze**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Weakness**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Nausea  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Slice**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Explosion  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (Insert element) Destruction  
**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Mach Two Exploding Rock Hammer**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Jazz Earthquake!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Forbidden Song: KILL!  
**_

 _ **Requip: Magic Guitar**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Ice Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Fire Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Sand Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wind Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wood Pick**_ (not magical just a normal guitar pick)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Strength of Fairies  
**

 **Mist Point of view  
**

"The standard wizard swordsman can only requip their weapons during a battle." Happy said as I saw her new out ling in the smoke, "But Erza can requip her armor for 'wizard armor' that can enhance her abilities! That is Erza's magic! **THE KNIGHT!"** she was wearing a set of armor that consisted large silver wings on her back silver gauntlets on her hands, a long white skirt with large metal plates over it, armored boots made of silver, her midriff was exposed while her breasts were barely covered. with feather like pieces of metal. She held two identical swords in her hands and there were 15 swords of the same make behind her

"Heaven wheel armor huh? Well the the song of battle just got interesting. **Now I'm ready to really rock!** " is say as I grip my guitar tighter, because I began to eat the sound in the room silencing everything, the sound waves became visible as they entered my mouth, I shut my mouth to cut it of, "Ah now that was tasty, now there's some music in my belly... and it's just dyeing to to snap your bones... you scum."

 **"What the hell is he!?"** asked a large portion of Eisenwald.

"Wow!" said Lucy with sparkles in her eyes.

"WHOOOA!" said some of Eisenwald who still had hearts for eyes.

" 'Erza'... She can't be..." said Karacka.

I placed my guitar on my back with its strap and charged a spell by putting my arms out to the side horizontally, **"** _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Freeze**_ **"** I shout as twin magic circles appeared in my hand of black color and dragon head in the middle they then started to appear under the enemies feet, except Byard and Karacka, stopping them from moving. **  
**

"What the hell!?" exclaimed the affected members.

 _ **"Dance!"**_ Erza said as her blades began to spin behind her she said as she brought up her blades in her hands, _**"My Blades... THE CIRCLE SWORD!"**_ then swiped them down and the attack struck all of the members affected by my spell in a perfect circle and the made such beautiful sound such as: "Urg!", "GHAK!", "GWAA!'... ect.

 **"YOU DIRTY LITTLE..."** yelled Byard as he charged us as he charged magic power in his hand for an attack, **"YOUR TAKING ME ON NOW!"**

 **"BYARD DON"T DO IT!** yelled Karacka with his eyes his eyes wide with fear, **"N-Now I'm sure of it! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!"** Erza the quickly defeated Byard with a single attack, **"** **THE QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES! TITANIA ERZA!"** **  
**

Byard had crashed into the the wall creating a crater in it and his friend Karacka exclaimed, "She took out Byard out in one shot! That's just not possible!" he yelled with his eyes completely blank and completely covered in sweat from the shock of witnessing both me and Erza in battle against his guild mates and wining.

"That's Incredible! I think that I've got a girl crush!" exclaimed Lucy happily with her cheeks tinged pink.

Erza and myself stood in the middle of what was left of the defeated dark guild as we took in the damage.

"Crap I'm out of here!" yelled Karacka as he ran a away just like he said.

"He's Probably going to where Erigor is! Lucy follow him!" Erza ordered said blond.

"Ehh!? You mean me?!" Lucy said startled with sweat already forming on her brow from fear. Happy had a similar shocked expression spread across his face.

"I'm counting on you Lucy!" Erza said with a glare while her hair shadowed her face.

"Yes Ma'am!" said a now very sweaty Lucy with the blue cat following her Erza then requiped into her into her normal armor.

 **Erza pov**

After I had sent Lucy to chase down her target and requiped into my normal attire I thought, ' _I knew it! This is what I get for speeding way too fast on that magic four-wheeler._ I think as a few beads of sweat roll down my face and forehead, _'Natsu... Gray... Lucy... I am counting on you! You as well Happy.'_

 **With Natsu and Gray: Gray Pov**

"We're supposed to work together to combine our strengths?!" I say as I glare at Natsu, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Fire and ice can't combine to make or do anything!" Natsu yells as he glares at me, "It's impossible!"

"Erza spouts out too many orders!" we both yell at the same time, **"** **I can defeat Erigor on my own with no problem!"**

We both then started to fight each other yelling "Hey quit imitating me you punk!"

We then cam upon a hallway that went both left and right, "Huh? Which way do we go?" asked Natsu as he looked down both ways.

"This looks like a good place to split up!"I tell him as I take right and he takes left, "You understand right, Natsu?!" I close my fist as I hold it up to him. "We're up against a real fool who's trying to release dangerous magic on the world! Once we find him, he's got to be pounded in to the dirt!"

"Don't worry man, he won't get off that easily!" Natsu said with his hand on fire, "He was dumb enough to pick a fight with Fairy Tail! And I'm going to burn him into a pile of ashes for it."

we then mad a of series of noises in this order, "Hehn!" is the sound we made with smirks on our face and then, "Gak!" is what we made with the shock on our faces as we realized that we we're being friendly to each other, and the next sound was, "HUMPH!" was as we looked away from each other with our cheeks puffed out.

As I started to walk away on impulse I said, "Natsu don't die, okay?"

"Hm?" he hummed as he looked at me but I was already running down the hall.

"Nothing loser! Now you get going!" I say with a bit of sweat on my face.

As I ran down the hall I saw a pa speaker and said "Tsk! So they are going to broadcast their mass murdering curse music magic! I am not going to stand for it!" then I stopped and say, "Broadcast?!"

I the turn on the spot saying, "So that's it! If he wants to broadcast Lullaby... then Erigor has got to be in the room with the pa equipment!" I the run full on to the door labeled studio an kick the door apart.

As i look in the room full of public announcement equipment I see that Erigor is not in it the ask myself, "Why isn't he here?! If he wants to broadcast the spell, this is the only place with the necessary equipment to do it right?"

* * *

 **third person pov.**

Unknown to Gray was that the Eisenwald member Rayule was hanging from his magic black ribbons above trough a hole in the ceiling panels.

"W-wait a second..." said Gray as he looked around again, "It's weird. Someone should be here! Wasn't broadcasting the cursed song their goal?"

Rayule reached down with his right hand and attempted a stealth fatal blow on Gray but the ice wizard had detected a threat.

As Gray dodged the incoming attack which smashed in to the ground. "Your... instincts are to good are to good to allow you to live fly!" he said while hanging sideways, "You're standing in the way of our plan!

"So there are some ulterior motive behind this huh?" said gray as he smirked as the circumstances became interesting, "Geez! i know that you don't work for a living, but don't you have anything better to do?!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 sorry that that took longer then the others.  
**

 **reviewer questions answered**

 **Thebludlord: I have a plan for that but soon, I have a really cool plan. for what happens next.**

 **Please review, follow and fav! I love writing this story for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter to black fairy's song  
**

 **I'm following manga Canon mostly for this story, but anime descriptions for the characters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the awesome characters but I wish did because I would conform GrVia  
**

"Normal"

 **"Shouting angrily or loudly"  
**

 _ **"spells/attacks"**_

 _'thinking'  
_

 _'Telepathy'_

* * *

 **This a complete spell list for Mist song (this is just here so that I can copy and paste them instead of having to go up and down for spelling)  
**

 _ **Music Dragon Roar**_

 _ **Music Dragon Sonic Iron Fist**_

 _ **Music Dragon Super Sonic wing attack**_

 _ **Music Dragon Mach Talon**_

I forgot to add this one: _**Music Dragon Mach (insert number) Jet Boasters**_

 _ **Take the songs of my left hand... and the songs of my right hand... and when you bring them together... this is what you get... Music Dragon SUPER SONIC BRILLIANT EXPLOSION!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Deaf**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Blind**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Silent**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Freeze**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Weakness**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Nausea  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Slice**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Explosion  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (Insert element) Destruction  
**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Mach Two Exploding Rock Hammer!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Jazz Earthquake!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Forbidden Song: KILL!  
**_

 _ **Requip: Magic Guitar**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Ice Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Fire Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Sand Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wind Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wood Pick**_ (not magical just a normal guitar pick)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The magic wind wall  
**

 **third person pov.**

* * *

Unknown to Gray was that the Eisenwald member Rayule was hanging from his magic black ribbons above trough a hole in the ceiling panels.

"W-wait a second..." said Gray as he looked around again, "It's weird. Someone should be here! Wasn't broadcasting the cursed song their goal?"

Rayule reached down with his right hand and attempted a stealth fatal blow on Gray but the ice wizard had detected a threat.

As Gray dodged the incoming attack which smashed in to the ground. "Your... instincts are to good are to good to allow you to live fly!" he said while hanging sideways, "You're standing in the way of our plan!

"So there are some ulterior motive behind this huh?" said gray as he smirked as the circumstances became interesting, "Geez! I know that you don't work for a living, but don't you have anything better to do?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile some where else, in other words the Clover Meeting Hall**

At the building that the Regular conference of the Regional Guild Master's League a certain guild master from a certain guild in a certain town was having a good drink with his fellow guild masters.

"Oh Makarov! How are all of your cute, little wizard guild members? I'm so jealous!" exclaimed a large, bald man with a permanent blush on his cheeks, wearing a pink tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of short shorts that should be illegal for him, this man was Bob the master of the Blue Pegasus guild, "I heard all about how a few of your guild members gave some local despot quite the spanking! Eheh heh heh heh!"

"Ah yes! That was my newest recruit Lucy! She's great! Especial around the chest region!" said a slightly drunken short old man who wore an orange jacket and orange pants on his head he wore a hat that was orange and blue striped with two pointed parts like horns and on his white shirt was the fairy tail guild mark, this man is Master Makarov of Fairy Tail.

"Eeek! Your such a perv!" exclaimed Bob.

"It's all well to be good and active, but your wizards do tend to overdo things on jobs, don't they?" asked a man in a black pointed wizard hat that had a band of metal spikes around the bottom of the pointed part and above the brim of his his hat, his eye's were hidden behind sunglasses, another metal band of spikes around the neck of his black t-shirt, this ma is the master of the Quatro Cerberus Wizard Guild Master, Goldmine "There are people on the council who are worried that Fairy Tail is going to end up pounding down an entire town someday."

"Hya hya hya hya hya! the things I want to pound on are Lucy's jugs!" Makarov said as he danced a drunken dance on the table top.

"Honestly! You know it's not right to lay a hand on your wizards like that!" master Bob said with a smile on his face any way as though that didn't bother him.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov! I bring you a letter from Miss. Mirajane." said a little blue bird with a wizard hat and was holding a letter in an envelope that was sealed with a wax stamp that was imprinted with Fairy Tail's emblem. when he opened it a miniature Mirajane popped up.

"Master thank you for hard work at the regional guild master meeting!" said the Mini Mirajane.

"What do you guys think? This is my guild's poster girl, Mira!" Makarov called out to the other guild masters.

"An while you were out the most wonderful thing has happened in the history of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed the mini Mira.

"Oh? is that so?" asked Makarov intrigued by this information.

"Erza has formed a team with both Natsu and Gray! of course Lucy and Happy are on the team, as well." yelled the Mini Mira still beaming with happiness.

"What!?" yelled the Fairy Tail Guild master.

"Well? Isn't that wonderful?" she asked still with a smile.

"..." he remained silent with a small amount of sweat rolling down his face while slightly shaking.

"If you ask me, this is the powerful team that fairy tail has ever put out master!" mini Mira again said with the same smile still plastered on her face, and more sweat formed on his face and he was shaking even more, of course mini Mira still had more to say be for she disappeared, 'I wanted to pass the news on to you so badly so I'm sending you this letter. See you when you get back!" And the sweat was now rolling off of his face and his whole body was now shaking.

 **Whump!** Makarov had just fallen of the table onto the ground.

"Makarov!" yelled one guild master.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?!" asked another guild master.

 _'Wh-what's going on?! with those three they really could pound an entire town into the dirt! The meeting ends today. Tomorrow I can go back... just make sure no disasters occur before then! Please!"_

* * *

 **Back at the train station  
**

 **Mist pov**

As me and Erza walked out of the train station one of the station's employees who was hold a megaphone said this to us "I-It's you! You're two of the people who had forced your way into the the station a little while age! What's going on inside?!" Erza then grabed the megaphone from him, "Ah! Wait a minute..." he said as Erza walked past him.

 **"Anyone who values their life will get as far away from this place as they possibly can! Evil wizards have made this station their base!"** Erza yelled into the megaphone her voice reaching the very end of the crowd, the wind blowing her hair to the side, **"And they have a magic item that can kill every person in the vicinity! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!"**

I then shouted my voice amplified by my magic, **"You should know that what she has just said is 100 percent true! We don't want any innocent's killed as how we are trying to prevent that!"**

"h-Hey what are you two doing?! Why are you saying that stuff?! Are you trying to incite a panic?!" yelled the man who Erza had taken the megaphone from.

"It's better than seeing them all die." I said.

"Of course were trying everything possible to stop this from continuing... but there is always that single chance in a thousand that we won't be able to, so you men should evacuate as well." Erza told the station employees as we looked back at the fleeing mob of citizens.

"What!?" asked one while the other ran.

* * *

 **Erza pov**

 _'Lullaby... a forbidden black magic that kills everyone who hears it's song. And Erigor is plotting to commit mass murder with it."_ I thought as Mist and I started to turn around, _'But if there is no one left to hear it, there's no reason to use it. Now what will their next move be...'_ "What?!" I exclaimed with shocked by what I saw.

"What... the... **HELL... IS... THAT?!"** Bellowed Mist as we looked at a cone of wind wrapping the station.

* * *

 **Gay pov**

 **Inside of the train station, the pa studio**

The man lowered himself to the ground he said, "Anybody who stands between us and our mission... will find himself dead!"

"You don't have a mission anymore! If you want to broadcast Lullaby, this is the only place to do it from. " I said as he landed, "Erigor was the one holding Lullaby, and he isn't here! So I don't see why you all even took over this station!" I yelled preparing for a fight.

And he sure enough launched himself at me and used his black ribbons to attack me, which I avoided and it ended up destroying the pa equipment behind me.

 _'He doesn't hesitate to destroy the public address equipment in this room...! Tsk! So these jerks never intended to broadcast Lullaby in the first place!'_

He then sent another attack at me which I noticed at the last second and created a wall of ice to stop it. "Ice?! Well..."

"What is it that you creeps are planing? I asked as my hair shadowed my face.

"Right about now is the time when Erigor should start his magic wind wall." Rayule said.

"What is the magic wind wall?" I ask with a rather strong suspicion of what it is.

"It's a barrier made of wind that will make sure that you Fairy Tail Flies won't get out!" Rayule told me conforming my suspicions.

 **"What?!"** I exclaimed realizing that we now can't stop Erigor true goal, whatever that is.

* * *

 **Erza pov**

 **outside of the station**

I remained silent for a few seconds as Mist and i looked at the wall of wind, then I said, "Th-this is... **wrapping the entire station in wind!"**

Then I heard Erigor's voice behind me, "Hm? What's a fly and the child doing outside? I get it now. You are the two who got the rabble to scram away." I then turned at the same time as Mist, "Titania the queen of the Fairies and the Tyrant Note, a legend among the freelance wizards, to be honest I was surprised that your just a boy."

 **"Erigor!"** I bellowed at the reaper, "You did this?!"

"I always have wanted to have a bout with each of you. But that's too bad. I've got no time to waste on you today." He said as he raised his hand with a sinister smirk on his face, "So get inside of there and wait for me!" we were then blasted with invisible wind magic with out anytime to react we were blasted inside of the wind funnel that surrounded the building.

While Mist had crashed into the wall and fell to the ground due to the spell having more effect on him as how was smaller I caught my self and launched my self back at the wind wall and tried to break trough but the wind cut my skin as I tried to break trough and forced me to retract my arm with a grunt of pain.

"You might as well give up. The magic wind wall won't let anyone outside of it, if you try to get out from the inside, it will tear your body apart." Erigor boosted from the outside.

"It isn't really a bird cage, so let's call it a fly trap! It's a little big for a few flies but who care's?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Erigor taunted us, "You fools have wasted enough of my time as it is! So I'll be excusing myself now! Farewell Flies!" Erigor then speed away trough the air.

"Erigor! Where do you intend to go?!" I demanded to the man who has just left, "Erigor We aren't finished here!... What the hell is going on?! Wasn't this station supposed to be you target?!" blood dripped down my arm from where the wind cut it onto the ground.

Then I heard Mist ask this, "Erza? What's so important happening in Clover?"

* * *

 **Ha ha done at last! I am having a heck of a time writing this story! How do you guy like it so far? What will Mist do next and next chapter some info on Mist's past and his dragon Rindoarimi the music Dragon Mist's father.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of The black fairies song, this story is amazing so far and I enjoy every minute of writing it for you guys, here's a question for you, Would you rather eat a thousand wing fish and receive incredible dragon slayer magic powers or have some basic maker magic?  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the awesome characters but I wish did because I would leave no hints for RoWen, I really don't see Romeo as being that important.  
**

"Normal"

 **"Shouting angrily or loudly"  
**

 _ **"spells/attacks"**_

 _'thinking'  
_

 _'Telepathy'_

* * *

 **This a complete spell list for Mist song (this is just here so that I can copy and paste them instead of having to go up and down for spelling)  
**

 _ **Music Dragon Roar**_

 _ **Music Dragon Sonic Iron Fist**_

 _ **Music Dragon Super Sonic wing attack**_

 _ **Music Dragon Mach Talon**_

I forgot to add this one: _**Music Dragon Mach (insert number) Jet Boasters**_

 _ **Take the songs of my left hand... and the songs of my right hand... and when you bring them together... this is what you get... Music Dragon SUPER SONIC BRILLIANT EXPLOSION!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Deaf**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Blind**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Silent**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Freeze**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Weakness**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Tyrant note: Nausea  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Slice**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (insert element) Explosion  
**_

 _ **Magic Guitar: Song (Insert element) Destruction  
**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Mach Two Exploding Rock Hammer!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Jazz Earthquake!**_

 _ **Music Dragon: Secret Art: Forbidden Song: KILL!  
**_

 _ **Requip: Magic Guitar**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Ice Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Fire Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Sand Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wind Pick**_

 _ **Requip: Guitar Wood Pick**_ (not magical just a normal guitar pick)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: we leave Oshibana  
**

 **Erza pov**

 **outside of the station**

* * *

"It isn't really a bird cage, so let's call it a fly trap! It's a little big for a few flies but who care's?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Erigor taunted us, "You fools have wasted enough of my time as it is! So I'll be excusing myself now! Farewell Flies!" Erigor then speed away trough the air.

"Erigor! Where do you intend to go?!" I demanded to the man who has just left, "Erigor We aren't finished here!... What the hell is going on?! Wasn't this station supposed to be you target?!" blood dripped down my arm from where the wind cut it onto the ground.

Then I heard Mist ask this, "Erza? What's so important happening in Clover?"

"What do you mean? What dose Clover have to do with this?" I ask him confused.

"He was bluffing about playing it here... this station lacks the lacrima to broad cast music magic... and he is flying there now... with the station warped in this spell... no trains can get to Clover, the last stop on the line..." he begins to get up and glares at where Erigor was, "... and with the massive ravine between here and there the only way in and out of town is the train line, unless you can fly, or if someone is reckless enough to drive a car down the tracks... but what is his goal?"

* * *

 **Gray pov**

 **Pa room inside the station**

 **Wham!**

I kneed him trough the wall and he let out a "Gwaa!" of pain.

"Don't feed me that crap! Just tell me what you're doing bastard!" I shout at the dark guild wizard.

"When planing the mission, we had started talking about what to do if some flies came buzzing in on us." he said in a crouch as he wiped blood from his mouth, "the whole reason why we even wated to take over his place is so that no trains can reach the end of the line at Clover station."

"Why?!" I demanded.

"That town is at the other side of a huge ravine, and the only train way is the only way some one is able to get there and the only train is here is in this station, the one we came in! With the only exception of people who can fly like Erigor." Rayule boosted like he had just won this fight.

 **"So that is is where you intend to play lullaby?!"** I yell dropping my guard long enough for him to get in a attack on me.

 **"Try to flex your brain fool and try to remember what clover has in it!"** he yelled as he struck me with his black magic ribbons on the shoulders and on the arms at the outside of the elbows.

"Hehn!" he smirked as tough he had finished me.

"You can't... mean that... **Clover... That town... is where all of those old men are meeting! THE ONES YOU'RE REALLY AFTER ARE THE GUILD MASTERS!"** I bellow in rage and shock.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed mocking me in the thought that he has won.

"You don't think that you can take on a building of the most powerful wizards in the world?!" I shout with my hair shadowing my eyes as I walk towards the deranged man.

"Those old farts don't know nothing! And there's no reason why they wouldn't listen to a little music! Erigor will get away with it!" he explained while still boasting, "You fools might have stood in the way, but you can't leave this station anymore! That's right! nobody will be able to stop us now!" he let his gaurd down and didn't see me charge magic in my hand, "We've been injured and insulted, and now we shall don the judges robes! And everything shall vanish before us! Including you flies!" i the darted forward and grabed his face with the hand that I had charged my magic in.

"We'll stop you idiots." I said darkly as ice spread across his face and his head, "And you people will regret that you ever tried to kill our old man!" he then fell to the floor due to the lack of oxygen, " **And you will learn that there is a guild more then any dark guild!"**

* * *

 **Mist Pov**

 **Inside the station, the train terminal**

I sat to side as Erza interrogated the defeated dark guild members, thinking of way's to dispel the wind wall, but there was nothing I could do, and I didn't know what the others could do. ' _There has to be a way to do it right? I don't want to be stuck here with a bunch of guild wizards, I have get more work to buy food, but this takes priority... hah I'll finish this up first, but Clover is so close to where it... no don't think about it, that won't rock.'_ I think as I make sure that the head band is still there, _don't think about that day fool, you'll only lose focus of what's important, Mist think about music, not that.'_

"I don't know how... I said it's not possible!" groaned Byard, "Breaking trough the magic wind wall...? Not a chance in hell that we could do it."

"Erza!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice that I realized was Gray who was now on the second story balcony.

"Isn't Natsu with you?" she called up to him

"We split up! But there's something more important! **Eisenwald's real target isn't this station! It's the town at the end of the line! It's the meeting where all of the old men are! The regional guild master's! That's who they are trying to play Lullaby for!"**

"I've heard most of that from the ones down here, and Mist figured out where they are trying to go." She called out her reply to him.

"Yes that's true but we can't do a thing with the magic wind wall blocking our way out of here." I say as I walk over to her smacking as many dark guild wizards as I could in the head that I could get away with my guitar.

 **"Yeah I saw that before I got here!"** he yelled as he flung his legs over the railing to jump down to the level that we are on, "If we try to force our way though it, we'll be turned to ground meat!" he said as he landed bending down to his knees to break his fall.

"And while were wasting our time here in this station, Erigor is getting closer and closer to the guild masters' meeting." Erza said he walked up to us.

"Don't these guy know how turn of the the wind wall?" he said as he curb stomped one of the Eisenwald members side as he stayed there on the ground.

"Gray stop that. They know nothing." Erza the a look of realization spread across her face.

"Hm?" hummed a confused Gray.

 **"Remember that Eisenwald has one among their ranks called 'Kage'! He's the one who broke the seals on Lullaby all on his own!"** exclaimed Erza as her planed formed in her mind.

 **"Is he a dispeller?!"** asked Gray catching onto her plan.

"If so then he can get rid of the wind wall! That's rocking news!" I yelled with newly revived vigor.

"Tsk!" I heard from Byard as he realized that his guild's plan was now in jeopardy but I didn't care about what he thought, whatever that was, I was just glad the we had a way out now.

 **"We must hurry and capture this Kage!"** We all yelled as we ran to the exit.

* * *

 **Byard pov**

"Karacka... how long are you going to stay hidden from them? I say as I look at a nearby pillar and my guild mate emerges from it head first then hops down to the ground.

"S-sorry..." He said as he walked to my injured form that was splayed out on the ground.

"You heard all of that right?" I ask as he stood over me looking down at me, "Their after Kage. You have to go after him and find him first."

"G-Give me a break! I'm no good at defending other people! You know that Byard!" he said as sweat rolled down his face.

"No.. you have a much easier job..." my sadistic plan spreading across my face.

"Huh?" he grunted.

* * *

 **Lucy pov**

As happy and I walked trough the station we searched for the fat man Karacka with no luck, right now we were in a hall way with massive statues of armored knights. "Aww! We've lost track of everybody!" I complained to the blue talking fuzzball of a cat.

"Aye." he said with his usual bubbly attitude.

"Say, why don't we head back to where Erza and the others are?" I ask him as we stopped for a moment and he started to shiver in fear, "W-What is it happy?" I ask.

 **"Erza told us to follow that guy! So we have to follow him!"** he said wide eyed and his tail now very bushy, "I can hardly believe it! You're amazing Lucy. Your actually willing to ignore Erza's order's, huh? This is **Erza** we're talking about here! I don't want to see what you look like when Erza is trough with you Lucy! it might scar me for life!" he said as he stared at me dumbfounded.

 **"Wh-What would Erza do to me...?!"** I yell in fear as I clasp my hand s to my face a sweat rolls down my forehead. "O-Okay we'll keep looking for him! We'll search until we find him and force to tell us where Erigor is! Right Happy!?"

"Your attitude changed very quickly, Lucy." the stupid blue cat said thoughtfully.

 **"OH, shut up! Now that I think about it, why are you even following me cat!"** I shout in annoyance.

* * *

 **With Natsu, third person point of view  
**

 **"ERIGOOOOOOOOR!"** Natsu bellowed as he crashed his foot trough the wall spraying rubble over the contents of the room beyond the now destroyed wall, **"Where are you hiding you coward?! COME ON FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"** He the looked to the right with a "Hmp!" and then to the left with a "Hmp!" he the ran down the hall yelling "Next!" as he kicked another hole in the wall and there were more holes in the wall from the direction he had come from. **  
**

 _'D-Doesn't he know what doors are for?"_ thought a shadow that looked like Kage in it's shape was stretched out on the ceiling, _'He's the most destructive guy that I have ever seen...'_

"Next!" guess who said that people, here's a hint he's a pink haired flame brain that's the hero of this story... got it yet... great now let's continue. And said boy was now standing in the middle of room he had just broken into where there was a stack of crates in the back of the room.

 _'But Erigor isn't even in the station anymore...'_ Kage thought as he was directly above Natsu as the dragon slayer looked around the room, _'...he could search forever and it won't do him any good at all.'_ Kage thinks as he slowly begins to reform the shadow that he was merged with _'I could leave him alone. and it'd would be fine, but...'_ his head was now completely outside of the shadow, _'... but, that plan would not...'_ now fully reformed from the shadow Kage planted a powerful kick in the back of the head to Natsu. _  
_

"Gak!" The dragon slayer's eyes bulged out of his head from the sudden head ache. Our young hero then crashed into pile of crates and luggage.

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kage laughed mockingly at Natsu as he landed on his feet.

"Ohhh..." said Natsu as he stood up with his head stuck in a... framed poster advertisement for the esteemed amusement park WAKUWAKU LAND, Tickets are 3500 Jewels each, "It's you again!" he looks quite pissed.

"I've pretty much figured out you magic. You take in fire, and it adds it to your destructive force. It is quite an unusual power." Kage said coolly as he gestured with his hand.

"Ngraaaa! I really want to bash your skull in right now, but I CAN'T!" Natsu shouted with anger as he shattered the poster from around his head, wood splintering and paper shredding, "I really want to, but your a waste of time right now! Where's your boss Erigor!?"

"Well that's a good question." Kage crouches down and creates a massive fist of shadow that attempts to crush Natsu against the ceiling, "If you can beat me, I will tell you what you want to know."

Natsu dodges his attack, "So I can beat you to a pulp, and you'll tell me?!" Natsu says midair, "That's two birds with one stone! I'm all fired up!"

"Tsk! Your quick!

* * *

 **Next time: Natsu vs Kage and Mist vs Erigor, hoped you enjoyed have fun.  
**


End file.
